


Gabriel is Sometimes Okay.

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Hugs, Jokes, Photo Shoot, Photos, Post-Magic Reveal, group hug, lol, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Gabriel allows Mari to go to one of Adrien's shoots, and cuteness happens.





	Gabriel is Sometimes Okay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remasa/gifts).



> To make amends. Here:

Marinette and Adrien had been dating for a while. While it was easier to hang out a Marinette’s house; sometimes they wanted more than 2 minutes of gaming before her parents came in. 

Usually when Marinette came over she would see Nathalie, and on occasion Gorilla. Never had she seen Gabriel Agreste.

Well that was until right now….

Marinette had been walking up to Adrien’s room not paying attention when she bumped into someone. When she looked up she let out a nervous squeal. It wasn't just someone, it was Gabriel freakin' Agreste. “AHH, I-I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention sir.” Marinette frantically apologized.

“Hmm, it’s fine. You are my son’s girlfriend, correct?”

“Y-yes. I am.” 

“You look familiar…Oh, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You’re the girl who won my contest!” 

“Ah, yes. That’s me.” 

“It seems convenient that you like my son then.” Gabriel scowled.

“No, it’s not like that. This is weird talking to you about it, but I love him more than anything. I will always be there for him, and I know he’ll be there for me. We haven’t been together long; but life without him seems so far away, so unattainable. Like a part of me is gone when I’m not with him.” Marinette smiled confidently.

“I like you. You are good for him.” 

“T-thank you.” 

“I'm afraid I'll have to cut your...date short though. The Gabriel house has an important shoot coming up later today. Well, you could join us if you'd like to? If you have an interest in fashion you could learn more. And despite any beliefs you have I want to make an effort with my son. I suppose I'll see you at the shoot if you and your parents allow you to accompany us. Inform Nathalie of your decision.” Gabriel offered as he walked in the direction of his office.

Marinette continued walking until she reached Adrien’s room. She walked in and saw her boyfriend lying down on his couch. She walked over and sat behind where his head was. She ran her fingers through his hair and saw his eyes peek open.

“Can I help you?” He laughed.

“Mmm, I could go for a kiss.” Marinette laughed as Tikki ran off to where Plagg was on the loft.

“Oh that I can do. There is nothing better in this world th--” Adrien began before being cut of by Marinette’s gentle lips.

“You talk too much.” Marinette laughed and Adrien sat up to begin tickling her. 

“AHHH-haha-Ahh! St-haha-Op!! I surrender!” Marinette laughed as Adrien nuzzled her neck.

“I love you.” Adrien sighed into her neck; warm breath trickling along Marinette’s throat.

“I love you too.” Marinette smiled contently.

“So, I can load up a game, or we can cuddle.” Adrien smiled.

“How about both.” Marinette suggested.

“I am so good with doing both!” Adrien laughed.

The two played games and cuddled for a couple of hours before Adrien checked the clock.

“Oh, dangit!” Adrien cried out.

“What?” Marinette asked.

“I forgot about my photoshoot. I have to go shower and get ready to go.” Adrien groaned.

“Heh, about that,” Marinette began as Adrien gave her a curious look, “your dad kind of invited me. And I don’t like him as a person, but I kind of said yes.” 

“You’re coming with me?!” Adrien asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I just have to text my parents. They’ll most likely be fine with it.” Marinette replied.

“While I shower you can text them.” Adrien suggested while leaving his phone on his bed to go shower.

After texting her parents Marinette logged into Adrien’s phone and hacked his snapchat. They trusted each other with their passwords, and this was his punishment! No that he is going to complain about having more pictures of his girlfriend.

She also looked through his Ladybug file. Awww, he was so cute taking these pictures of her. She was just as bad if not worse…

As Adrien walked out in just a towel covering his waist her jaw dropped. “Like what you see Bugaboo?!” Adrien smirked with a wink.

“B-but of course.” Marinette replied with a heavy blush coating her skin.

“Hehe, so can you come?” Adrien asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah, and also nice Ladybug files. I like how you’ve updated them.” Marinette smirked.

“Ahh- uh, those….” Adrien laughed while rubbing behind his neck.

“Yeah those.” Marinette smirked.

“What can I say, you’re just too beautiful to not have on my phone. And uh, if I were you I’d turn around, or don’t. I don’t really have modesty.” Adrien smirked.

“EEK!” Marinette turned bright red and covered her hands barely getting a look. He had removed the towel, and he put on jeans.

“You can open I’m good.” Adrien laughed.

“Ah, h-how can you just do that?!” Marinette stuttered.

“Didn’t mean to break your mind with my hot butt. I know I have a nice ass, _butt_ I didn’t think you would combust.” Adrien smiled.

“Did you just make an ass pun?” Marinette smirked.

“ _Butt_ of course M’lady.” Adrien smiled as he put on his t-shirt.

“Ready monsieur?” Marinette asked.

“Oui, madame.” Adrien answered.

“I’m not married.” Marinette smirked.

“Not yet.” Adrien laughed as he grabbed her hand as they began walking to the gate.

After getting in the car with Gabriel Agreste they set off. And one awkward car ride later they were at the fashion shoot.

Once they were at the photoshoot the three separated. Gabriel went to check on the designs while Adrien got dressed. Almost immediately Marinette began walking around to absorb every detail possible. 

Gabriel kept a close eye on Marinette while he was going over stuff with Nathalie. He was testing to see if she could hold her own. He hoped deep down inside that his son didn’t find a fake fan designer who just wants their money. 

Marinette seemed nervous to ask the team questions so Gabriel walked over to encourage the poor girl.

“If you have any questions feel free to ask them. If you truly want a career this could be good for you.”

“I couldn't get in the way of them. They are all so in the zone."

“Well you could always ask Adrien. He has been in this industry since he was a child.”

“Okay I will. And thank you, Mr. Agreste.”

One of the makeup artists approached Marinette while she was sitting there looking nervous.

“Honey, we don’t bite.” The women laughed.

“I know, I’m just...nervous.” Marinette sighed.

“Well nervous, I’m Camille. My friends call me Cami though.” The women--no Cami greeted.

“Oh, I’m Marinette.” Marinette smiled back.

“I know, you’re the girl Adrien always talks about. That boy really is crazy for you.” Cami chuckled while smiling.

“I’m crazy about him too.” Marinette smiled.

“Well, take care of him. His life is anything but easy.” Cami smiled uneasily.

“I will, I can’t imagine being with anyone but him.” Marinette reassured.

“Good, truth be told I thinks he feels the same way. And Marinette, come over to talk to me and the other makeup artists whenever you feel like it. We could always use a fresh, young mind to talk to.” Cami smiled.

“I will.” Marinette replied with more confidence then the beginning of the shoot.

Marinette ended up drifting towards Adrien after their conversation.

He was just talking with another model and designer. “Hey Mari, this is Liam and Henri. Liam is a fellow model and Henri is an up and coming designer.” 

“You’re a designer too?” Marinette asked.

“Damn straight girlfriend!” Henri laughed.

“Hell yea!” Marinette laughed.

“I like her, Adrien.” Henri smiled.

“I do too.” Adrien chuckled as Marinette sat on his lap. The three had been chilling on the makeup chairs; and there were only three. What else could a girl do?

“Awww, you’re gonna make me blush!” Marinette chuckled.

“Girl, you can’t not blush when you see some of these dudes in swimsuit shoots.” Henri laughed.

“How have you not introduced him to me sooner? Or Alya?” Marinette laughed.

“Alya?” Henri questioned.

“She’s only someone you might meet at our future wedding. You two will make a scary, scary team.” Adrien laughed.

“Wedding?” Liam questioned.

“We’re young but she’s it for me.” Adrien smiled as Marinette blushed.

“You’re it for me too.” She smiled.

“Awww, you two are adorable!” Henri cheered.

One of the designers called Marinette over. Adrien had asked the designers to give Marinette tasks if they needed help. 

And he was right to do so; she agreed eager to help others who had the same passion as her. 

“Wow, you can actually use my assistance!?”

“Yes, I could use some help sewing some buttons. And Adrien mentioned you want to become a designer.” Anna, the head designer, smiled.

“I do, it’s been a dream of mine for a while.” Marinette cheered.

“Well, I love it. And I hope you will too.” Anna replied.

“Thank you!” Marinette thanked.

Marinette followed Anna around, and the woman was kind enough to pair her up with Adrien.

Marinette did the basic sewing that needed to be fixed, and helped add her input in here and there.

She mainly hung out with Adrien near his set. The camera crew wasn’t complaining one bit because of the sincere smiles Adrien gave. The smiles seemed brighter than the sun itself.

As the day progressed, Adrien and the other models moved in and out of their sets. They were changing clothes and sets eager to finish their work day.

Those at Gabriel were very happy with the progress made. Gabriel himself rarely went to shoots, and today was meeting his expectations quite well, if not going beyond them. They were on the way to finishing the job early (yay!), and he trusted this Marinette girl. Especially when at the end of the day he looked over and saw her hugging his son.

“I love you so so much.” Marinette smiled.

“I love you too, and I don’t know what I’d do if something were to happen to you.” Adrien sighed.

“I can’t remember, or imagine what life was like without you.” Marinette smiled.

“You’re too cute, and you make my heart skip each time I see you.” Adrien replied.

“If this is turning into a who loves who more battle, I’ll kick your ass Agreste.” Marinette teased.

“Not a chance Princess.” Adrien smirked, Marinette looking up to him still in his tight embrace.

“OMG! Y’all are so cute! Yasss, work it!” Henri walked over and cheered.

Adrien snorted, “I’m pretty good at picking friends as you can see..” 

“Damn right you are. Minus Chloe...” Marinette laughed as she extended her arms for Henri to join their hug.

“I couldn't.” He sighed.

“OH but you can, we’re friends.” Adrien smiled as he joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I deleted everything making me seem like I'm playing the victim card. Writing fanfiction is for fun. Sorry for this...


End file.
